There has always been a strong desire of integrated systems with both computing and imaging capabilities, preferably with flexible screen sizes. Most current display systems and computing systems, however, exist as separate products. A computing system is referred to as a system that employs a central-processing-unit (CPU) having at least an algorithmic-logic-unit (ALU), such as a personal-computer and other dedicated computers for specific applications. An imaging system is referred to as a system that is capable of producing and/or reproducing images (video frames) on a screen. Combined applications of a computing system and an imaging system are often accompanied by repeating functional modules in the computing and imaging systems, such as image signal processing modules, volatile and/or non-volatile storages, buffers, power supplies, interfaces to peripheral devices, bus structures, and data control units. The combined applications also involve tedious connections of the imaging and computing systems with variety of cables. Once such combined systems are setup, they are often bulky and ponderous, which significantly reduces portability of the combined system. Moreover, the combined computing and imaging systems often lack the capability of dynamically adjusting screen sizes.
Therefore, an integrated system with both computing and imaging abilities, while substantially without repeating or redundant functional modules is desired. Though not required, the integrated system preferably comprises capability of dynamically changing screen sizes.